


the human and the giving witch

by mellowie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat, First Meetings (or not), Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Magic, Mountains, Snow, Stars, Wishes, Witch AU, emotionless doyoung?, finding one's heart, some touch of sad doyoung, tomatoes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowie/pseuds/mellowie
Summary: Doyoung wanders deep into the snowy mountains and meets a silver-haired witch who reminds him of the stars.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 18
Collections: doyochi fest round one





	the human and the giving witch

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this was a draft at first for another fest, but i couldn't work on it further back then so i thought to pick it up now and maybe finish it xD;;
> 
> i don't usually write this long either, so here's some witchy and human doyu~!

“Have you heard? They say that a witch lives on the mountain. No one knows their name. But if you meet them, you may ask for a wish.”

“What kind of wish?”

“Any wish. The witch will grant it no matter what.”

“What will the witch ask for in exchange?”

“Nothing. The witch never asks for anything back.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Hmm. That’s not a very good witch, then.”

“...I agree. The witch won’t last very long. But say, if you were to chance upon them with your own eyes, what wish would you ask for, Doyoung?”

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅ 

There was a nip in the air that he could taste even before stepping foot into the garden. 

As far as he could see in the snow-tinted horizons, the critters that roamed the land had departed in search of warmth. Mountains have moods and it felt like the evening was going to be a chilly one.

That wasn’t too much of a concern for Yuta though.

He caressed the vermillion inset stone of the ring on his index finger, where a single flame resided and burnt eternally. Heat spread throughout his body in an instant, as though there had been a fire next to him all along.

Yuta smiled. With his protection at hand, braving the harsh colds of the mountains was easier than he thought. Sure, the erratic weather and rocky terrains made it hard for life to flourish in this corner of the witches' grounds. But that was exactly why Yuta chose to stay there.

Besides, there was something else that needed warmth.

“Time to head back inside, my sweet to-mah-toes~”

All he had to do was take the pot of cherry tomatoes back inside and set it near the hearth as always. They have been showered with enough sunlight for the day. It provided him with great satisfaction to know that his gardening endeavours were going smoothly. He worked hard to plan meticulously, recording the frost dates to avoid and jotting the growing seasons down in a journal. He protected his raised beds with floating row covers, using logs to pin them down against the strong winds.

The manual tasks were enough for him to handle alone. He often worried that magic would interfere too much with the course of nature. If he were to take on any extra load, he might need a second helper. Not that Taeil would chip in without incentives. Eventually, he figured that he was prepared to take on the challenge of growing one of the most difficult crops. He was eager for the results, but the evidence before his eyes proved him wrong.

“Oh no!” Yuta cried, sadness seeping through his voice. "My tomatoes! How could I have made such a terrible mistake?”

At the noise, a dark figure sleeping on the top of a cupboard in the house shook itself awake. It was distinguished from the shadows by the glowing mark of a crescent moon on its hind leg. Sniffing at the air, it sprung to its feet, hopped down from the cupboard, and shuffled towards the garden outside.

“What a shame,” mumbled Taeil. “I was looking forward to having roasted tomato soup for dinner.”

The black cat soon joined Yuta’s side, peering down at what was left of the tomatoes. This marked the third time that Yuta failed to grow cherry tomatoes. Despite all the care and attention he had given it, when the tomatoes were beginning to ripen, they were gone just as quickly.

“I should have known better…” Yuta buried his face into his hands. “I should have known that the tomatoes wouldn’t last the first frost.”

Taeil wrinkled his nose. Something was amiss. He examined the tomatoes in greater detail, sniffing at them.

“Looks like they were eaten,” he observed.

“What? Who could have done this?!”

“Not sure. Could be the chipmunks or the raccoons. Or the deer.”

Taeil didn't share the same deep look of despair as Yuta, but then again it was usually hard to read his expression. Yuta drew a sharp breath. He clenched his fists. Enough was enough. It was time to strike back.

Grabbing a drawstring pouch from the shelf, he marched into the garden with purpose and headed towards the spot where he had last placed the pot of tomatoes. There, under the darkening purple-pink sky, he began to work his spell.

Yuta didn’t like being the kind of witch who inflicts curses on living creatures. But the tomato incident was enough to make him reconsider. Shaking his head as he dug his hands into the earth, he made the firm decision to catch the culprit first. Then he would think about the curses.

“What are you doing?” asked Taeil as he strutted by, not withholding the disbelief in his voice.

“Something that I should’ve done long ago,” answered Yuta. 

Taeil heaved a sigh, growing weary of the glint in the witch’s eyes. He had long figured that the best response to whatever plan Yuta had cooked up was to take a nice, cozy nap. Turning his head with a nonchalant air, he carried on his way back into the house, flickering his tail to the breeze.

The hole that Yuta had dug was about the size of a sunflower root ball. He untied the pouch, took out a seed lined with blue stripes and dropped it into the hole. After loosely covering the planted bait with soil, he watered it gently. 

Within a minute or two, magic carrots fresh for harvest sprung up from the ground. Yuta reached out a finger and touched the leaves. Vines hungry for a victim sprouted out at once. They curled and tightened around his finger, refusing to let go. A sly smile grew on his lips. The trap was done.

Taeil yawned from the counter as Yuta ambled into the kitchen. He watched Yuta sift through the cupboard where he kept the tea leaves. “You know that they are merely critters, right?” Taeil said. “Just perform another one of those twisted hexes of yours and I doubt they would ever come back. I’ll help too if you insist.”

“It’s not just about chasing them off, Taeil,” Yuta said, stirring his cup lightly with a spoon. “It’s about sending a message.”

At that, Taeil sighed and curled up into a ball. He tucked his tail into his chest. “I miss the curses,” was all he said before he shut his eyes.

Yuta sipped his chamomile tea, taking in its soothing aroma. All he had to do now was wait for morning when the mountain would come awake, critters would arise again. Then he would see if his trap worked.

His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall that has the hours replaced by symbols of the moon phases. Its single ticking hand was currently pointing at a waxing gibbous moon, soon to reach the full moon at the top.

Ever since arriving on the mountain, he had lost count of how many times the clock had made a full circulation. Rather, he didn’t feel like keeping track. Did it really matter when time seemed to bleed away into the endless snow?

“Are you enjoying life out here, Taeil?” Yuta asked, toying with the blue pendant earring dangling from his left ear.

“I like how crisp the air smells, especially in the morning,” Taeil replied, his eyes closed. “What about you?”

“I’m doing alright. It’s what every witch dreams of, retiring to the mountains like this. Not that I’m _that_ old. Just exhausted.”

The image wasn’t exactly the soothing pastoral tranquility he was looking for, but he would make do. He grew his own vegetables and planted herbs around the kitchen. Here, all he knew was peace and quiet, with no one to interfere with his use of magic.

Calm, silence, and a garden. What more could a witch’s heart desire?

He absently rubbed the vermillion gemstone of the ring on his index finger. There was something missing. Perhaps he knew it all along. A tiny gap between the edges of his life that he had failed to cover. A gap that not even the warmest tomato soup could fill. 

It was a little too quiet around here sometimes. Taeil doesn’t make the greatest conversation partner, seeing how lazy the slow days of rural life had made him. But that was all. Even if there was a secret wish of his own, that he longed for in what felt like an eternity...

He wouldn’t dare say that out loud.

Yuta lifted his cup to take another sip of tea. As his lips touched the rim, that was when his hands froze.

He could feel the magic tingling in his veins. It was alerting him that his trap had caught something. Something way bigger than he expected. Sensing the unknown presence as well, Taeil’s eyes snapped open. He leapt to his feet and assumed a hunter’s stance, keen and alert.

“Calm down, it’s nothing dangerous,” Yuta reassured him. “Stay here and look after the house. I’ll go check it out.”

“But, Yuta, that smell…”

“It’s fine, I can take care of it.”

Yuta strode over to the fireplace to fetch his velvet cloak slung over the armchair. It was an item that he would never venture far from the house without. As he clasped it around his shoulders, a frown made its way to his lips.

It was strange. Yuta detected no signs of resistance from the trap. Not even the slightest hint of a struggle. Whatever wild creature it was, it was severely lacking in strength. Either that, or it has given up its will to fight back entirely.

 _What if I’ve caught a boulder instead?_ Yuta joked to himself.

The chill sneaked into his skin the moment he opened the door to the outside. Yuta pulled the hood over his head and slipped into the garden from the back, hoping to catch the intruder unnoticed. It must be a wandering soul.

Yuta stared down at what the vines had captured. Not chipmunks or raccoons or deers, but a human boy.

The boy was lying on the damp earth in such a way that looked as though he must have fallen backward. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around his leg, reaching up to his knee. They banished all efforts in escaping, but otherwise, they were harmless. Yuta made sure of it that way.

A real, living being. He couldn’t remember the last time since he saw someone else. For some reason, he couldn’t look away.

Dark strands peeked out of the boy’s unruly hair, the colour of ripe blackberries. He gazed up at Yuta, his lips parting slightly. Yuta never thought he would encounter someone with an expression more impassive than Taeil. He found himself being pulled into the boy’s eyes, deeper and deeper. What was held within them? Fear? Surprise? Emptiness?

Yuta wondered, for a fleeting moment, how he must be reflected in them.

“I...I’m sorry,” the boy’s voice was strained when he finally found it. “I didn’t mean to step on your plants. I was passing by when I smelled something sweet so I followed the scent, but didn’t see where I was going...”

If he was any other human in this situation, Yuta was sure he would have followed up with a plea to spare his life. But he didn’t. It was almost as though he had accepted what he thought to be his lamentable fate.

“It’s alright, you can relax,” said Yuta calmly. “I’ve merely casted a spell as a warning to those who tried to eat my crops. Though I must admit, I expected to catch critters, but it looks like I’ve caught something far more interesting.”

The boy continued staring at Yuta. There was a curious spark within the empty space in his eyes.

“I’m sure the vines must have scared you,” Yuta continued saying as he got down to his knees. “Here, I’ll get them off.”

The boy remained still. Yuta could sense his puzzlement, a hint of emotion for the first time. The boy was questioning what he was going to do next, now that he has landed onto his clutches.

“Are you going to eat me?” the boy asked.

Seeing his straightforward manner, Yuta couldn’t contain it any longer. He burst out laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. “Oh, I’ve forgotten how utterly absurd humans can be. Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not exactly my kind of taste.”

“So...you won’t cook me in a pot?”

“I prefer using cauldrons, actually. They are very durable.”

“Then why would you let me go?”

“I don’t sense any animosity in you at the very least,” Yuta said when his laughter managed to die down. “But then again, I don’t sense anything in you at all.”

A moment ago the vines were clawing onto the boy’s leg without a shred of mercy. But at the touch of the witch, they loosened and melted until they became jelly-like, trailing down to his ankle. Yuta glanced up, met the boy’s wide but vacant eyes, and smiled.

“You’re a strange one.”

The vines broke free, dissipating into what looked like a cloud of blue smoke. The boy watched, mouth agape, as the cloud shimmered in the air and dissolved into nothingness, like sugar in water.

“Wow,” the boy said, slightly breathless. “So that’s magic.”

“Only a small part of it,” Yuta said. “You haven’t seen what it’s truly capable of yet.”

Now that he had freed the boy, Yuta was ready to get up from the ground. But he paused. Tiny specks of red caught his eye. In place of the vines, an open wound on the boy’s knee was revealed. 

“Your knee,” Yuta’s brow deepened into a frown. “It’s scraped. Did the vines hurt you that badly? I must perform a thorough check of my spell to prevent future deviation if that’s the case.”

“Oh, no,” the boy immediately shook his head. “I tripped and fell on a rock on the way up the mountain. But it doesn’t hurt, really. I’m fine.”

“ _Fine_? That doesn’t look fine,” Yuta shot him an incredulous look. How long the boy had been hiking and enduring the pain alone, he could only guess.

“Ah, you don’t have to…” the boy began saying. But the witch had already ripped a piece of cloth off the hem of his cloak in one clean tear.

“It will repair itself,” Yuta said. Soon enough, his words rang true as the fabric grew back where it had been torn. Yuta unfolded his palm, summoning an iridescent bubble the size of a marble ball. The bubble hovered in the air, coming into contact with the cloth and soaking it in water. The boy barely flinched as Yuta dabbed at his wound with the damp cloth.

“Taeil must have eaten all the honey some time ago...” Yuta turned and looked around the ground. Spotting a patch of flowering yarrows, their heads tiny and yellow, he reached towards them. “But these will do.”

Picking a few blooms, he rubbed them together with his hands to create a sort of thick paste. “Hold still,” Yuta told the boy. The boy watched as Yuta carefully applied a layer on his cut, not uttering a word. They were so close that he could count the witch’s fine and delicate eyelashes. 

“Honestly...” Yuta said without looking at him. “I know what I said, but you’re keeping a little too still. Do you not feel pain at all?”

The boy bit his lips and didn’t answer. Yuta performed the final step of wrapping his knee with the cloth, tying it firmly into a bow with a flourish.

“That should heal the skin and provide some relief. Oh, wait, there is one more thing. Open your palm.”

The boy dutifully did as told. “Good boy,” Yuta smiled. He placed another floating bubble, slightly bigger than before, in the centre of the boy’s palm.

“Don’t be afraid,” Yuta said, though he realized it might be meaningless to say when the boy didn’t even blink at the possibility of mortal peril. “It’s just water. Pop that into your mouth and it should quench your thirst. Make sure you use both hands to catch it before it slips away.”

The boy scrutinised the magic bubble like a child receiving a new but unknown toy. When he finally recalled his dire need for hydration, he cupped it with his hands and gulped it in a flash. The fresh water flowed down his throat, through his veins, giving him a new breath.

“Thank you,” the boy spoke, his voice now soft and clear. “You’re kind.”

“For a witch like me? I suppose so,” Yuta got up, dusting his knees with his hands. The boy unwittingly chewed on his bottom lip. He was staring at Yuta, thinking hard about something.

After a while, it occurred to him that he had regained strength in his legs. He hastily got up too. Patches of mud from the soil stained his hard shell pants, but his eyes were too focused on Yuta to notice.

“Are you the witch from the tales they speak about?” he asked a burning question on his mind.

“Oh?” Yuta crossed his arms, intrigued. “What have you heard?”

“It was many years ago, when I was a child. I can’t remember exactly who it was that told me, but it must have been a good friend. There was one thing said that stuck with me…”

The boy entered into a state of deep thought. Yuta waited patiently for him to speak. To retell the tales, fears. Of the horrors and terrors and curses inflicted on the common folks. Of the one akin to a ‘Lion’ prowling in the woods. So that Yuta could flash a brilliant smile and answer that it was all true.

“Ah, that’s right. I remember now,” the boy clapped his hands. “I never got to learn the witch’s name.”

Now it was Yuta’s turn to stare, his eyes wide with surprise.

“My name is Doyoung,” the boy said. “What’s yours?”

For three whole seconds, Yuta was frozen. This should have been easy. Witches never give out their real names. He could hand out any one the countless aliases he had accumulated across his travels, like what the humans in the city do with a ‘business card’. But there was something about Doyoung that compelled him. A peculiar earnestness that he couldn’t place his finger on.

“...Yuta.”

Perhaps in the depths of his heart, he wanted to say it for a long time.

“Ah, Yuta,” Doyoung addressed him with the familiarity of an old friend. “You have a lot of lovely flowers here. The smells are so fragrant and calming, like a paradise.”

“Oh, why, thank you,” Yuta’s face glowed with pride. No one had said that about his garden before. But then again, he didn’t get many visitors. And he didn’t need to look back at the house to know that Taeil was there by the windowsill, watching the two of them from a distance. Wondering what the witch would do to the unassuming human next. Yuta cleared his throat.

“But to more important matters. What brings a human like you out here? Whatever it is you are searching for, you must be pretty desperate to make it this far.”

Hesitation slipped from Doyoung’s lips. Lowering his voice, he asked, “how do you know I’m looking for something?”

“Hmm… Good question,” Yuta grinned. “You can say that I can see through your heart.”

Doyoung’s head jerked up. There was a trace of a glinting light in his eyes. “You can?”

Yuta was startled at Doyoung’s sudden attentiveness but he tried to play it cool. “Why, of course,” he answered airily. “Humans always yearn for something. They hide their desires in their hearts, whether they acknowledge it or not. So what is yours, little one?”

“I…” Doyoung looked down at his feet, averting Yuta’s gaze. “I don’t know yet. I’ve just been having the strangest dreams these past few nights. Somehow, I had the faintest feeling that I should come here. It was as though the mountains were calling me. Telling me that there was something important I should find.”

Yuta looked at him softly. “Well, looks like you’ve found me.”

Their eyes locked and, for the first time, Doyoung smiled. “I’m glad I did.”

Time might have melted away in that instant. If powdered snow had fallen from the atmosphere, the two of them wouldn’t have noticed. The witch let out a breath as he gazed up at the wintry sky. 

The last of the sun rays were vanishing behind clouds of ash grey, draining the world of colour. The branches of oak trees creaked in the howling winds. But Doyoung appeared neither fearful nor concerned that dusk had fallen.

“It’s getting dark,” said Yuta. “The longer you stay in the witches’ ground, the more dangerous it will be for you.”

“Witches’ grounds...?”

“A concentrated area where magic energy thrives. Witches seek these hidden places out to amplify their powers. It’s part of why I chose here to stay. It also means that as a human, you can’t find your way back without the help of a witch,” Yuta’s expression grew solemn. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“Oh…” Doyoung seemed to be pondering over his circumstances. He may be lacking in emotions, but he was rather practical. Yuta thought he would have raised more alarm in him. “I guess that leaves you as my only hope if I want to live,” he said after a pause. “Do you happen to know the way back?”

Despite his question, Doyoung probably knew that Yuta could most certainly point to a safe route to the city. But by asking it regardless, Yuta surmised that the boy was testing him. Testing the variance of his response which will determine his fate. The thought made Yuta chuckle. If that was the case, then it was in his nature to return the challenge. 

“I’d say I do, but usually in such times, in exchange for the favour of leading you back home,” Yuta leaned forward, his voice low. “A witch would need something in return.”

Now, with satisfaction, he caught Doyoung’s pupils dilating, even if it was just the slightest.

“ _Pfft-_ I’m kidding!” Yuta laughed. “I have everything I need right here. What else could I want from a human meandering in the mountains? But enough chatter. Taeil, are you awake?” he called towards the windowsill. “Look after the house while I’m gone. It won’t take long, so leave some herbal cookies for me in the jar. Now...” he threw a glance over his shoulder at Doyoung. “Let’s hurry before the night renders us blind, or I can’t speak for what will happen to you.”

Doyoung didn’t expect the witch to show him the way back home so easily. He opened his lips to say something, his words swinging between gratitude and uncertainty like a pendulum. But Yuta had already taken off ahead of him, dark boots crunching onto the snow. There was nothing more to do but to take an uneasy step forward. 

Unsurprisingly, Doyoung found that they were not the steadiest of steps. He felt like a rusty machine gearing up to move again. In a futile attempt to push himself forward, he began to sink further into the ground. Doyoung does not know if the earth beneath his feet was pulling him down, or if his leg had grown so numb from the cold that it was nearly frozen.

“Can you walk?”

In the middle of yanking his foot out of the snow, Doyoung looked up to see Yuta jogging back towards him. The witch wore a deep frown which didn’t suit his cheerful disposition from before. Seeing his concern, somehow, Doyoung’s throat went dry again. But thankfully, he didn’t need to answer, because Yuta held out his hand in a warm gesture, and Doyoung took it after a moment’s pause.

“Um, t-thank you,” Doyoung stumbled over his words. “You’re helping me so much, I’m not sure if I…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuta said. “Besides, I should have been more careful knowing that your leg is still healing. Just hold on to me, alright? I’ll lead you slowly so you won’t fall…”

Even if Doyoung didn’t have the strength to return Yuta’s hold, Yuta clenched his hand firmly. Doyoung felt the embers of something fuzzy within his chest.

“What’s with the look?” Yuta asked.

“Nothing,” Doyoung quickly said. “It’s just… I was reminded of the tale of a witch who lives on the mountains. Something about the witch who keeps granting the wishes of others and never asking for anything in return...”

“Wait, nothing?” Yuta nearly stopped in his tracks, baffled. “Not a single thing at all?”

“No,” Doyoung said. “Nothing at all.”

“Oh. Well. That must not be a very good witch,” Yuta remarked.

“Yeah…” Doyoung smiled. “You may be right.”

At the glow of Doyoung’s smile for the first time, something appeared to have struck Yuta. He turned away, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck even though he didn’t need any extra warmth from the cold.

“I’ve always wondered why the witch would do it, even if they won’t get anything back,” Doyoung added, unaware of Yuta’s sudden discomposure. “There must have been a reason or some kind of belief…”

Tilting his head upwards, Yuta puffed a strand of hair from his forehead. 

“Like I said, not a very good witch.”

They traversed down the snow-coated path in silence.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅ 

Time floated idly down in flakes. For every footprint erased in the snow, Doyoung counted his breath. He was unable to tell how long it has been since they departed from the witch’s garden. It didn’t seem to matter which direction they had gone. Yuta’s hand guided him along with a comforting assurance, such that there wasn’t a need to look back.

“Speaking of witches, you’re lucky it was me whom you came across,” Yuta said casually, perhaps to awaken the quiet air. “If it was any other witch, they might not be as welcoming.”

“Are all witches cruel?” Doyoung asked.

“It can’t be said for certain,” Yuta replied. “I’m merely suggesting a possibility.”

“But you’re not bad.”

“Now what makes you think that? Did you truly not quiver when you first found out what I was?” Yuta quipped. “A mysterious, cool, but potentially dangerous witch had appeared before your eyes. I expected you to show a hint of mortal fear at the very least.”

“No,” Doyoung said. “I wasn’t thinking about any of that.”

“Oh?” Yuta smiled. “So what _did_ you think of when you first saw me? Any surprises from what you’d imagined?”

Letting out an icy breath, Doyoung took a moment to gaze up at the sky. Yuta watched him sidelong as he gathered his thoughts. A part of him was indeed curious about Doyoung’s first impression of him. In a playful manner, of course. He didn’t expect much after all he had been through with humankind.

But what he certainly didn’t expect was the answer that was to come.

All of a sudden, Yuta could no longer hear Doyoung’s footsteps. Puzzled, he stopped in his tracks and turned, finding the boy lingering in the snow, cheeks reddening at the frost, hand still clasped in his.

“Starlight.”

Yuta stared agape. “Huh?”

“Your hair. It’s long with streaks of white. Like starlight,” Doyoung said, his eyes reflecting the twinkling dots in the sky. “That’s the first thing I thought of when I saw you.”

Yuta didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous either. He resorted to fiddling with his pendant earring so he could ease the heat rising in his ears. Doyoung had continued walking when Yuta had been standing still. Now they were now side by side. Doyoung could look at him closer and whisper.

“I really like the stars at night,” he smiled. “They bring me comfort. Maybe it’s because I know they won’t hurt me. Maybe that’s why I wasn’t afraid.”

Yuta glanced up at the same sky, blinking away the drifting flakes. _Ah,_ he thought with brows raised in amusement. _So the human can smile after all._

And, if he were to softly confess, it was a smile lovelier than the brightest star.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

With every tale came an end. Before long, Yuta could spy the distinct border of mushrooms that separated the human world and witches’ grounds. As they approached it, something a little akin to the harshest snowfall began stirring within his chest. With an impassive expression and steeled heart, he turned to face Doyoung. 

“There lies the exit back to your home,” Yuta cooled his voice as he pointed towards the swaying mushrooms. He had to say it, however much it pained him to do so. “Once you cross the border, 

“So...this is farewell?”

Doyoung sounded out of breath. Yuta attributed it to his loss of energy after undergoing the strain of witch energy for so long. It was for the best of his health to leave as soon as possible.

“Yes,” Yuta said. “Next time you wish to get lost in the woods, remember to bring a thicker coat next time you wish to get lost in the woods. Or at least pack some honey. Now that I’ve done my part... I’ll be taking my leave.”

Yuta was the first to let go of their enclasped hands in a decisive, but nevertheless gentle motion.

“Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Doyoung.”

That was it. That was the end. Yuta could see himself returning to his garden only to endure several days of Taeil’s teasing over his atypic care for Doyoung. He would brew himself a warm cup of earl grey and sit by the fireplace, huddled with a book that was long overdue. Oh, and not to forget, he would have to attempt new spells to finally catch the culprit of his tomatoes. Although, somehow, that no longer felt like a concern.

It was simply back to his peaceful, mundane life away from any human until-

“Wait!” Doyoung abruptly gripped the hem of Yuta’s cloak, but it turned out to be a little too rough, as the witch stumbled backwards and nearly fell into Doyoung’s arms.

“Wha- What are you doing?” With a sweep of the wind, Yuta’s feet swerved and found their balance again to avoid a rather ungraceful tumble. His cloak billowed high behind him, as though as startled as he was.

"Sorry, I just…” Doyoung said, trying to steady his voice. “I remember what it is that I’m searching for. It’s something that I need to know. It’s been weighing on my mind for a long time and I-"

“As much as you intrigue me, little one," Yuta stopped him before he could continue. “You must be careful when you ask for things from a witch.” His voice grew heavy. “You’ll never know when you agree to more than what you bargained for.”

Doyoung seemed slightly miffed at getting cut off. He looked at him straight in the eyes. “I have nothing to lose.”

Yuta looked back at him, unbudging. "That's what humans always say."

“But it’s true."

"I'm sure it is." Yuta waved him off. “Look, it won’t do you any good getting involved with a witch. The path to your world is right there, and I’ve done my part. I admit, I enjoyed the little time we had together, but you can’t stay here. It’s time to go.”

"But I-"

The rest of Doyoung’s words were caught in the powdered snow. In his watery eyes, Yuta saw the semblance of emotions rising to the surface, struggling to break out. But when Yuta blinked, it was gone. The bubbling of feelings were his own.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Yuta left him with a whisper as he turned his back on him.

“ _Yuta_.”

Yuta was halted by a firm nudge. When he turned around, he realized that it was Doyoung who had moved from a timid hold on his cloak, and now had him clasped by the arm.

"Please. Going home doesn’t matter to me,” Doyoung bit his lips. “When I saw you, it’s the first time I’ve felt something in a long while. I don’t know what that feeling is to put a name to it, but I know it’s important, and I don’t want to lose it.”

A hushed pause. Doyoung took in another sharp breath, infused with the whiff of herbs from the witch’s scent.

“You said you could see through my heart. I need to know if there’s something wrong with it. I… I’ve never told anyone this before so I don’t know how to put it into words. I thought I would know what to do when I finally found you but..." Doyoung’s head lowered, his hand losing strength. “Please… I just need to know if I can love someone again."

There was a slight ferocity in his voice that took Yuta aback. “You say that there’s something with your heart?”

Yuta’s eyebrows were raised in an arc, the glint in his eyes lighting up with intrigue. Doyoung noticed that he was still holding onto Yuta’s arm and let go.

“Um, yes…”

Yuta walked over to Doyoung. He was close, really close. He reached a hand out, and without hesitation, laid it on Doyoung’s chest where his heart was, or would have been. Doyoung didn’t flinch.

“Your heart beats,” Yuta’s voice was soft in admiration. “It’s there, yet you say that you can’t feel anything?”

“No,” answered Doyoung. “I can’t.”

“If that’s true…” Yuta peered at him. “How...interesting.”

Before Doyoung could react, Yuta grabbed his arm and pushed up the long sleeves of his jacket to reveal his wrist. Pale, veiny, and delicate. Most of all, Yuta found it hard to ignore the coldness that penetrated from his touch.

“How did it happen? Who could have done it?” Questions raced in Yuta’s mind as he spoke them out loud. Despite the suddenness, Doyoung had done a good job of not recoiling. He was calm, allowing Yuta to openly examine his wrist, as though it was something natural.

“I’m checking for marks,” Yuta thought to explain himself. “Usually powerful and haughty witches would inflict powerful curses and leave their magic as a distinguished mark.”

“But there aren’t any marks,” Doyoung said. “I wasn’t cursed by a witch. At least, I don’t think so.”

“If you say so,” Yuta shrugged. “Either way, you should be careful. You’ll never know if or when a mark will manifest.”

Once again, as their hands parted, Doyoung was faintly reminded of the touch left by Yuta. A sigh escaped his lips without knowing why. Perceiving the tinge of sadness in the human’s countenance, Yuta sought to offer some reassurance, though he was oddly mistaken about the source of Doyoung’s disconsolation.

“It’s alright,” Yuta said gently. “Your heart may feel hollow, but it’s not empty.”

“...Can you help me then?” Doyoung whispered. The question that pulsed through his veins against the bitter cold was now caught in his throat. “Can you grant my wish?”

Yuta turned away to the far horizon. His thoughts swirled in the glow of purple twilight, much like the ashy snowflakes falling around them. He rubbed his nose and cleared his throat before glancing sidelong at Doyoung. Despite his misgivings, he knew there was no way he could ever ignore the mystifying light in those eyes.

“Go home,” Yuta said. “But return in three nights. I’ll read up on your case and see if I can find you a cure.”

“You will? Really?” A glimpse of hope rose and coloured Doyoung’s cheeks. “Thank you, I… I don’t think I can’t thank you enough. Is there any way for me to repay you? Anything you want at all? No matter what it is, I’ll get it for you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Doyoung, but that...” Yuta tilted his head with a soft smile. “...is a very dangerous thing to say to a witch.”

Doyoung held himself steadfast, refusing to buckle. “I would still like to try.”

“You… For a human, you really are a handful, aren’t you?” Yuta let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed back the hair from his forehead. “And for someone who apparently lacks a heart, you can be awfully strong-minded.”

“I simply don’t wish to be a burden on you,” Doyoung said. He smiled, a sight so rare that it made Yuta feel like he could float. “You’ve done so much for me. I wish to repay your kindness.”

“Then stay like that,” Yuta said. “Whenever you give that kind of smile, it makes me want to do anything for you.”

A still, awkward silence ensued in the air. The moment between them was broken by the snap of a twig that Yuta’s boot crunched on when he finally realized the overtone of his words. Doyoung blinked innocently at how Yuta’s face was flushed a bright red.

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked. “Are you getting shy?”

“I’m not!” Yuta huffed. “There are simply some wishes that one shouldn’t say easily out loud. Anyway, this is farewell- I mean, for now! You have to come back, alright? Don’t take too long or else the tea will get cold.”

His words were cast in the wind that caressed Doyoung’s cheek. With a reddened face covered by the flip of his cloak, Yuta bent down to tap the snow with his fingers, awakening the pulsing magic that flowed underground.

“See you again, little human.”

A flurry of snow gathered and spun around Yuta so strong that Doyoung lifted his arms to shield himself from the ice. When everything had calmed and settled again, Doyoung looked back up, only for an endless sea of white to appear before him. There was no one there. Not even the trace of footsteps had been left behind. The twig that Yuta had stepped on was gone, blown away by the gust, or perhaps it had never been there.

Perhaps it had all been a dream. But what then was this feeling of sheerness? A glimmering, glittering colour that dotted the radiant skies. No matter where he went, he knew the stars would always be there.

Taking in a breath, Doyoung drank the first of the dawning frost and listened to the poundings of his thawing heart. In a quiet state of mind, he thought about someone’s voice. A distant dream, or perhaps, a treasured memory. He took a step forward on his own, over the row of mushrooms, and didn’t fall.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅ 

“What about you, —? Do you have a wish too?”

“...Me? Kind of. But I don’t know if I can have anything like that...”

“Why not?”

“Let’s just say that my wish can be rather, um…. embarrassing?”

“It’s okay. You can whisper it in my ear. I’ll go to the mountain, find the witch and say it for you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. I want you to be happy, so I’ll do anything to make your wish come true.”

“Ha ha...Ha ha ha! You know what, Doyoung? I think you and the witch will make good friends. For a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> pheww ahh i ran out of stamina near the end hah the story went through a lot of changes and uncertain directions from the original idea and gave me quite some headache tbh LOL i'm just glad to see it done in one version 😂
> 
> for the conversation at the beginning and end, they were the very first lines i came up with but there might be some vagueness to it as a result of all the meandering directions. i guess it'll be up to one's imagination? hope it was still alright haha, thanks for reading!!


End file.
